dwfafandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2 (TWE)
Season 2 of the Doctor Who FA series produced by The Who Editor, consists of 6 episodes. This is a series features Matthew Lee as his own incarnation of the Doctor, The series has Emily Moran as Connie Thomas in her final appearance and introduces Ethan Burke as Godfrey, the new companion. This series serves as a sequel to Series One and the FA Minisode 'Hall of the Shadow Queen'. Series Two was originally scheduled to be released Autumn 2016. However due to work commitments, university work and a highly unexpected technical difficulties, the production work on the first episode was slowing down. So the series was postponed and replaced with the christmas special: The Lucky Ticket. The season opener ‘Twilight of the Time Lord’ premieres on August 26, It was originally intended to be a 50 minute episode but had to be split into two videos. The second half was released on 30th August. The series will continue on 16th September with ‘Arthur and the Wizard Doctor’. However Part One was released on 14th October. Part Two was still under post production, and its release was to be confirmed. Part Two was then released on 23rd December. One of the episodes 'The District' was postponed to be rescheduled for a future date. On 27th November, it was announced that an episode featuring the Cybermen will be coming on Christmas 2017. However, due to personal commitments, the episode was delayed. In its place, a mini series of Christmas stories written by fans and followers were released, one of them a prequel to UDWF1's movie: 'A Matter of Time'. The episode was then released in two videos, on 3rd and 10th February 2018. The fourth episode, 'To Be Brave' was released on 17th and 31st March. The second half of the episode was meant to be released on 24th March, however the production process was delayed due to university work commitments. The first part of Series Finale was originally scheduled for 14th July, however the post-production was under some major technical issues with the disk space, rendering and exporting. In the end, "The Time Lord's Bane" was released in 15th July. Part Two is released in two videos: with the first half released on 5th and the second half released on 8th August. 'The Time Lord's Bane' is the longest episode of the series, put together -- Part One is the only episode not to be released as two separate videos. Plot overview THE RIDE CONTINUES! The Doctor is going to take the biggest mission of his life - making the toughest choice - keep moving forward or when to stop? The Doctor and Connie Thomas return for one last round together. However it appears old sins and new dangers are ahead of the Time Lord, which might end up with him losing the life of his companion. But how long can the Doctor keep this up when he comes face to face with his new companion, Godfrey? Episodes * 2.1. Twilight of the Time Lord * 2.2. Arthur and the Wizard Doctor * 2.3. Day of the Cybermen * 2.4. To Be Brave * 2.5. The Time Lord's Bane * 2.6. The Time Lord's Bane: Part Two Notes & Trivia * The pre-production of Series Two was planned out during the production of the Series One finale: The Bridge to Eternity. * Series Two originally included a recurring villain known as the Guardian, in the form of the Kartork (as seen in the Finale) who would then take the form of a human. He was originally working alongside Romana, in disguise as the Boss, and begins to turn against her. He was meant to release Missy from Prison and overthrow Romana. However, the writer thought this would include multiple plot holes and side plots, and the idea of having too many villains felt too much to handle in the series. Matt wanted Missy to be the main antagonist of the series and the story to focus on the Doctor's choices between Romana and Missy. So the character was then removed from the episode. * Arthur and the Wizard Doctor was originally used for a UDWF1 Matt Smith series back in 2011, as a two part story. However the series never continued production after the first half of the series opener was released. The idea of the Doctor meeting King Arthur was always a fan fiction Matthew Lee wanted to see on television. After the Doctor Who episode: Robot of Sherwood was released, Matt decided to bring the original story back into his own Figure Adventures. * The District by Kenny Colliver was meant to be Episode 3. However the production work was difficult to produce at the time. The episode was removed from the series but Matt wishes to look back on it in the future because he quotes: "I like the premise of fake news and altered television broadcasts in Doctor Who". The only clips of the episode can be found only on the series trailers. * Day of the Cybermen was originally entitled Experiment of the Cybermen, based on Matthew Lee's fan made Sarah Jane Adventures drawing he produced. The actual script by Sam Lloyd was originally entitled Return to the Tenth Planet. After seeing a celebration video of the Cybermen's creation, Matt thought the name of the hashtag name was perfect for the title. The original title was later used as a tagline for the poster and teaser trailer. * To Be Brave is actually two separate scripts by Jamie Marsh and Jonathan Who which were put together by Matt. Whilst reading, he thought they both had a similar premise and the idea could work together. * Episode Four was originally called Fires of the Earth. * The Time Lord's Bane is the only single video of the series. * The Finale was intended to be a single episode but due to the extended production schedule and due to a long script, the episode was then split into two parts. * Matthew Lee notes The Time Lord's Bane was the most difficult production he ever worked on. Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}